harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Times of our lives
The entire Harpers universe gather at the Atchley Mansion and reminisce about the toughest (and happiest) times of their lives, in this 8th Anniversary episode of Harpers Falls. Scene The Atchley Mansion. The family and their friends and associates are all assembled on this special day, reminiscing about their favorite memories and the bad times that they all went through. Mrs. Buxley is serving tea and a scrumptious dinner is set up buffet style while everyone is sharing their best or hardest memories. DYLAN: My most precious memory is finding out that Sheila wasn't my cousin, but my sister. That to me meant the world. My best friend was now my sister. SHEILA: And I think the same thing. Of course, we all had our share of hard times over the years, I am sure. MRS. AMBERSON: I think one of the worst times of my life was when I was so up in the air after my husband passed on. I didn't even know what I was going to do in the end. But I knew I could not wallow around in pity. JOSIE (Dylan and Sheila's corporate lawyer): It was the same way, only my husband passed away so quickly and it was only such a short time after the marriage. I never even knew that he had a heart condition. I think in so many ways, those we lost and us left behind, had to force ourselves back into the business of living. WENDY: I agree, Josie. When Mike died, of the same thing, a hidden heart condition, I wasn't sure what to do, and then Dylan asked me to move in with him. He knew I was alone. DYLAN: You'll not be alone anymore, Mom, not while I have anything to say on it. Sheila, Mom Michelle and I will make sure of that one. SHEILA: Agreed, Mom Wendy. We love you far too much for that. WENDY: Thank you my darlings. MICHELLE: I think my most precious memory was a time when Michael and I were Seniors in High school. We went to Harper Academy then, as you know; and we then discovered that our homecoming king and queen had been taken ill with a case of mononucleosis. Both of them, in one fell swoop! So, they were out of commission for a few weeks. Well, we had to find a king and queen. Nobody wanted to. SHEILA: Really? DEREK: Who came to the rescue, Gran? MICHELLE: Your Uncle Mike and I. We were named by the class in acclamation. So, we ruled over the Homecoming game and dance. And although we were only substitutes, we ruled wisely. DYLAN: I think a lot of my worst memories were the times I had been screwed over by former exes. I have a fantastic spouse in Adam, of course (Adam kisses his husband's nose, provoking laughter, and Dylan laughs as well) and when I was with Alex, you all knew our history. But one of the most unusual remembrances was when I was in Smythewood. ADAM: Smythewood? Why there, Dyl? DYLAN: I am astonished you don't remember, hon. Remember when you met me at the SEPTA station, and told me that Kip Waltham was trying to break you and Aaron Shinn up? ADAM: Oh, yes. I DO recall that now. You flew in on the red eye and stayed at the Woodglen after Jenna set you up in a suite. I think it was the time I first realized that I had a huge crush on you. DYLAN: And then Aaron asking me to be there for you should anything happen to him. We didn't think it would happen, but then it did. You came here after all that, and we've been together ever since. ADAM: And we're as much in love as ever. DYLAN (brushing tears from his eyes): You know me so well, darling. ADAM: As you also know me, my love. SHEILA: And we love you for that. MAGGIE: I think the most memorable thing that has happened was this baby. (the room quiets) INDIA: Are you sure, dear heart? MAGGIE: Yes, Aunt India. I feel I should see this as a positive. ANNGELIQUE: Wow. I would have gone after Ian with a flamethrower. MAGGIE (grinning): A flamethrower wasn't needed, Angie, I didn't see the need for one, especially with Uncle Dylan and Aunt Sheila taking great care of me. They fired Ian and made him persona non grata. AURORA: Aunt Sheila and Uncle Dylan are always wonderful that way. They love people. They are givers, in every sense of the word. I remember when they came up one time when I was in Junior High. They came to see Chris and Bill. They had a lovely time. I think it solidified their love for New England. SHEILA: I remember it too, honey. DYLAN: The fall foliage was an absolute EXPLOSION of colors. The colors were so vivid! AIDAN: Hey, I have a memory. DEREK: What is it, Aidan? AIDAN: Remember when we were preparing to move here, Dad? AARON: Yes, I do. What a madhouse that was. We were fortunate that we had movers to help us that day. It was a long trip from Orlando to Boston, but look what it gained us. Of course, we had to deal with Jennifer all those times, and she still plagues us. JACQUELINE: Yes, she does plague us, but you know something? She keeps us on our toes. (She rolls her eyes) I never thought I would live to see the day that I would speak anything positive about someone like her. LYLA ANN: Wow! It shows that you have compassion, Jacquie. CRAIG: We've lost a lot of people we love, but those losses and all the bad memories help make us stronger. One thing we cannot ever forget is that love that ties us all together. Whether we're family, friends or associates, we are bound by our ties to one another. (The crowd drinks in Craig's words. Then Velda steps up) VELDA: I have a song that I always loved. It was one of the songs that Diane had played at her celebration of life service after that car accident which claimed her and Allan's lives. We played it that night, and it had a strong message then and the same message is in it for us today. Please listen to it, it's Times of Your Life, by Paul Anka. (As the song plays, still shots and clips of many previous episodes and milestone memories over eight years of Harpers Falls flash on the screen. Eight years worth of lovely memories. laughter, tears, and everything in between. Dylan and Alex and their love for the ages; various antics with June and her fights with the Beacon Hill biddies; Anyssa's wonderful adoption by the Lucases; Erica being confronted by the entire family; Hannah's death which decimated everyone in Beacon Hill; some humorous fights between India and Philomena Balducci; the numerous fashion shows at Sheila Harper Designs; the wonderful get-togethers; the funerals topped off by David Corwin's memorial service; The female cousins and their debutante season with Josephine helping them out. Dylan and Adam, and the kids; Sheila and Allen; Bryan and Anyssa. The parade of couples continues. As the song ends, Anyssa's eyes are filling with tears. It was one of the songs that she heard the night before her parents died. Velda immediately goes to her.) VELDA (hugging her niece): Oh, my dearest heart, I am so sorry I forgot about that being a song that vividly reminded you of your mom and dad. ANYSSA (crying softly): It's not that anymore, Aunt Vel. I think by hearing that song, it helps to heal the pain of their loss. It is as you said, it was played at Mom's service, and it is a song that heals. I will always miss them, but I also know I have Mom and Dad Lucas, and that means even more too. I also have Mom Michelle, and you, of course. I am so loved, that it is wonderful. VELDA: And you will always have me too. (Cathy comes up to them) CATHY: I have an idea, Aunt Anyssa. ANYSSA (smiling through her tears): What is it, sweetheart? CATHY: How about some upbeat music? COURTNEY SUE: Yeah, Mom. I have some good stuff that cousin David gave me. DYLAN (grinning): Now, there is a mystery. What do you kids have in mind? COURTNEY SUE: This, Uncle Dylan. (Jolie brings out her favorite CD player. They put KC and the Sunshine Band on.) JOLIE (crowing): I think it is time for some REALLY happy music to blare through here! (They play "That's the way I like it". The group smiles.) ANYSSA: Thank you, sweetie. JOLIE: Oh, Mom, we have to help people that way. COURTNEY SUE: Jolie's right, Mom. We've been through the mill this year, and we need this to shake out all those cobwebs. ASHLEY: And this music helps heal too, Aunt Anyssa. ANYSSA: You're right, my darling. I think we all needed that healing lift. (After KC and the Sunshine Band, Ashley puts in Chic's I Want Your Love. Everyone gets out and dances. It is a releasing thing, and everyone is in high spirits. Brad and Lila are talking in another corner.) LILA: Are you all right, Brad? BRAD: Yes, I am, Lila. I am just thinking about something. Look, I got a letter from Ian. LILA: Ian Norwood. Your stepson? BRAD: Yes. I looked at it at home. I was impressed. He asked Great Aunt Isie if he could stay in Yorkshire for the rest of his life. LILA: Why? (Enter Melanie and Mikayla. Their Aunt Ena and Aunt Josephine is with them.) ENA: When did this happen, darling? BRAD: He texted me, and told me what was going on. MELANIE: Maybe Yorkshire is where he feels he belongs. JOSEPHINE: I think so too. MIKAYLA: He's happy there. People can find their metier in places that they may not expect. I know Alessandra wouldn't like living in simplicity, and she and her mother are a trial, but Ian prefers simplicity. Happily, he got free of those two. BRAD: Yes, he did. It is where he belongs and where he feels he is happiest. (The group is enjoying their time together. Everyone is feeling the warmth of the new memories being made. The scene Fades) ANNOUNCER (Dwight Weist): Happy Eighth Anniversary, Harpers Falls, and here's to many more years of wonderful storytelling! (The credits roll to the tune of Chic's "I Want Your Love".) Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton